Beamtec Hyperstation
the Beamtec Hyperstation is a video game console 1st released in North America on January 22, 1983 in all US states, & some parts of Canada. It later got releases in Europe, & Japan under different companies. Places differ of what they think of the console either with 1 of the largest commerical failures in the history of the world(Japan & many parts of Europe), a system that was sorta popular 'till 1988(UK), or 1 of the best video game consoles ever made(North America). History The year was 1982, & their arcade machines were doing extremely poorly despite the hugely positive reception from several people. Omega Team was running out of ideas what to do 'till Adam Northerd had the idea of a brand new video game console that's more powerful than the C64. The idea was then accepted, & work began on what it would look like. They thought of calling it the Omegavision, but due to their being a bootleg game company out of that name, they scratched that name for to not get into a lawsuit. Another name for it was the Radarmax, but the name didn't match a game system name. Several other rejected names included, Mindex, ST-5000, Eternalcade, TV Master, Vortex Game System, & Dream Gear. After 2 minutes of those names, they finally picked Beamtec Hyperstation which led to them being renamed, "Beamtec Corporation". They also decided to get exclusive rights to porting Tetris to home consoles which stayed 'till 1994. Like with their arcade machines, they set them to be manufactured in Taiwan for cheaper budgets of costing. The system would be released in North America on January 22, 1983, & would be a huge success throught the US alone with over 58 million systems sold on the 1st 5 years alone, & had been strong until it got discontinued there in 1998. Later in 1984, it would get releases in Europe on March 28, & in Japan on July 16. It didn't do well in those regions except for the UK which had it somewhat popular there with 200,000 sold in the 1st year. Japan had the worst launch for the system with it only selling 25 systems throught a week before it got off shelves there. Policies Unlike others at the time of release, you had to get a license from Beamtec to release a game, you can only release 8 games a year. You also had the Beamtec Rating System that rates your games for E(Everyone), E10+(Everyone at least 10 years old), T(Teen), & M(Mature). The console also had a lockout chip that was in the console, but was rather easy to bypass. Several unlicensed games were released, but all of them were only released in the USA. Games Unlike most other 8 bit consoles, this one has more than 1,000 games on the system. It'll also list the date of the last game released for the system at that place. *USA: 2,124 (last game date: 1/24/1998) *Canada: 1,261 (last game date: 7/18/1996) *Mexico: 988 (last game date: 7/20/1996) *Aruba: 452 (last game date: 7/20/1996) *Costa Rica: 186 (last game date: 4/13/1994) *Saint Lucia: 292 (last game date: 3/19/1993) *Belize: 50 (last game date: 6/28/1984) *Haiti: 721 (last game date: 9/5/1995) *Puerto Rico: 294 (last game date: 8/30/1989) *Greenland: 64 (last game date: 1/2/1985) *Panama: 991 (last game date: 7/24/1995) *Grenada: 244 (last game date: 10/18/1987) *Honduras: 159 (last game date: 12/8/1986) *Trinidad And Tobago: 588 (last game date: 3/??/1988) *Curacao: 687 (last game date: 5/25/1995) *El Salvador: 1,550 (last game date: 9/3/1997) *Saint Kitts And Nevis: 622 (last game date: 10/26/1992) *North America total(Licensed): 1,830 (last game date: 1/24/1998) *North America total(Unlicensed): 274 (last game date: 9/21/1996) *UK: 246 (last game date: 6/1/1990) *Germany: 68 (last game date: 8/19/1989) *Hungary: 130 (last game date: 1/6/1988) *Italy: 94 (last game date: 3/27/1987) *Greece: 107 (last game date: 1/20/1990) *Spain: 108 (last game date: 11/21/1986) *Russia: 172 (last game date: 4/9/1989) *Finland: 53 (last game date: 2/1/1987) *Serbia: 139 (last game date: 5/8/1987) *Portugal: 55 (last game date: 11/22/1985) *Estonia: 180 (last game date: 12/21/1987) *Ireland: 209 (last game date: 9/14/1987) *Latvia: 62 (last game date: 1/16/1986) *Denmark: 57 (last game date: 8/22/1985) *Sweden: 94 (last game date: 4/11/1985) *Turkey: 53 (last game date: 7/23/1988) *Scotland: 159 (last game date: 2/26/1989) *Netherlands: 73 (last game date: 1/10/1987) *Romania: 16 (last game date: 2/10/1984) *Ukraine: 241 (last game date: 8/7/1990) *Georgia: 98 (last game date: 6/30/1989) *Croatia: 219 (last game date: 2/19/1990) *Belarus: 52 (last game date: 8/24/1987) *Europe Total: 305 (last game date: 8/7/1990) *Japan: 3 (last game date: 7/16/1984) *South Korea: 8 (last game date: 8/22/1985) *Cambodia: 11 (last game date: 1/4/1984) *Thailand: 35 (last game date: 1/19/1987) *India: 27 (last game date: 8/1/1986) *Indonesia: 32 (last game date: 1/21/1987) *Singapore: 11 (last game date: 5/30/1985) *Saudi Arabia: 7 (last game date: 2/24/1985) *Syria: 19 (last game date: 9/7/1984) *China: 4 (last game date: 8/1/1984) *Asia Total: 35 (last game date: 1/21/1987) *Austrailia: 227 (LGD: 4/20/1991) *New Zealand: 159 (LGD: 8/22/1989) *Hawaii: 83 (LGD: 7/10/1987) *Nauru: 97 (LGD: 7/12/1987) *Palau: 15 (LGD: 8/22/1988) *Samoa: 140 (LGD: 7/9/1989) *Oceania Total: 227 (LGD: 4/20/1991) *Peru: 106 (LGD: 11/25/1989) *Argentina: 83 (LGD: 3/12/1986) *Brazil: 341 (LGD: 4/6/1991) *Colombia: 145 (LGD: 12/8/1990) *Venezuela: 32 (LGD: 3/12/1985) *Chile: 174 (LGD: 4/29/1986) *Suriname: 256 (LGD: 8/12/1988) *Bolivia: 95 (LGD: 1/3/1989) *Uruguay: 111 (LGD: 6/12/1989) *South America Total: 398 (LGD: 4/6/1991) *Benin: 71 (LGD: 3/12/1988) *Libya: 19 (LGD: 4/11/1986) *Gambia: 161 (LGD: 2/19/1988) *South Africa: 206 (LGD: 7/13/1990) *Rwanda: 32 (LGD: 5/12/1984) *Nigeria: 123 (LGD: 1/8/1987) *Niger: 7 (LGD: 5/20/1989) *Algeria: 108 (LGD: 4/10/1990) *Senegal: 76 (LGD: 6/1/1989) *Swaziland: 94 (LGD: 7/12/1989) *Ghana: 29 (LGD: 11/7/1987) *Gabon: 48 (LGD: 8/29/1986) *Angola: 105 (LGD: 4/15/1990) *Togo: 314 (LGD: 2/11/1989) *Cape Verde: 188 (LGD: 5/12/1992) *Uganda: 26 (LGD: 6/20/1989) *Egypt: 62 (LGD: 1/2/1991) *Nambia: 75 (LGD: 8/25/1988) *South Sudan: 144 (LGD: 7/29/1989) *Lesotho: 219 (LGD: 12/11/1990) *Burkina Faso: 284 (LGD: 4/26/1986) *Africa Total: 387 (LGD: 5/12/1992) *Worldwide Total: 2,124 (LGD: 1/24/1998) NOTE: It's also compatible with Arcadia 2001 titles due to both having the same slot despite having very different hardware. Games 2; List of games NOTE: This list is so far imcomplete, & unreleased/cancelled video games do not count to the game number of 2,124 games. *Air Pulser* (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Panama, El Salvador)(7/18/1996) *Pop Drill* (USA, Mexico, El Salvador)(3/21/1995) '93 Football Starring Keith Benwards (USA)(8/16/1992) '93 Hockey (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/6/1992)NOTE: Aruba release planned for 1993 as '94 Hockey, but cancelled. '94 Darts Challenge (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(5/27/1993) '94 Matball (USA, El Salvador)(8/12/1993) '96 Boxing (USA, El Salvador)(6/2/1996) '97 Ultra Bumper Pool (USA)(9/12/1997) 1-6 Attack (USA)(9/20/1984) 1001 Airstar Super Football (USA, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, UK, Germany, Italy, Russia, Latvia, Sweden, Netherlands, Croatia, Australia, Nauru, Samoa, Peru, Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, Chile, Uruguay, Gambia, South Africa, Nigeria, Ghana, Togo)(7/15/1988)NOTE: Later ported to Sega Genesis the following year exclusively in the United States. 1001 Earth Zone (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Haiti, Grenada)(3/24/1985) 1001 Inter Force (USA, Argentina)(9/4/1986) 1871: War On Terror (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/28/1984) 1942 (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(5/24/1986) 1943: the Battle of Midway (USA, El Salvador)(9/14/1988) 1st Person IndyCar Challenge (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/28/1992) 2060 (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(6/12/1986) 3D Ball Blitz (USA, El Salvador)(8/15/1997) 3D Bowling Mania (USA)(2/18/1985) 3D Dropper (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(10/21/1988) 3D Glider (USA, El Salvador)(3/28/1995) 3D Glooper (USA)(1/22/1983)(NOTE: launch title) 3D Pinball (USA, El Salvador)(5/2/1989) 3D Surfing (USA, El Salvador)(10/14/1995) 3D Tank (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/22/1986) 3D Tank Battles (USA)(1/18/1998) 3D Tank Mania (USA)(10/24/1997) 3D Tanks (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(3/20/1993) 3D Tanks 2 (USA, El Salvador)(7/10/1994) 3D Time Trek (USA, El Salvador)(5/14/1984) 4th & Inches (USA)(11/3/1988) 4x4 Super Rally (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/8/1995) 56-Space Blaster (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, El Salvador, UK, Ireland, New Zealand)(10/12/1984) 5th Gear Alley (USA, El Salvador)(3/19/1986) 720' (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(11/16/1989) 8 Eyes (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(1/12/1990) 80,000 Blasters (USA)(3/26/1987) A.N: the Cyber Adventure (USA, Aruba, El Salvador, UK, Germany)(6/1/1990) Abadox: the Deadly Inner War (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/21/1990) ABC Monday Night Football (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(6/2/1990) ABC Monday Night Football '92 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/14/1991) Ache Buster (USA)(3/15/1994) Acia (USA, El Salvador)(11/14/1990) Action Bass (USA, Belize, El Salvador, Germany, Brazil, Colombia, Ghana)(2/20/1989) Action Bay (USA, El Salvador)(9/14/1995) Action Blaster (USA)(1/9/1993) Action Pinball (USA, El Salvador)(10/23/1985) Action Tennis (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(5/17/1988) AD&D: DragonStrike (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador)(2/3/1992) AD&D: Heroes of the Lance (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(2/16/1991) AD&D: Hillsfar (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(1/19/1993) AD&D: Pool of Radiance (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador(6/24/1992) Add 'Em Up (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/2/1987) Addams Family (USA, Canada, Mexico, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador)(1/17/1992) Addams Family Values (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(2/17/1995) Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt (6/18/1993) Adventure Construction Set (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/30/1984) Adventure Island (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(9/4/1988, 10/16/1989 for Costa Rica, & the UK, 10/22/1989 for Canada) Adventure Island 2 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(3/20/1991) Adventure Island 3 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(6/8/1992) Adventure Island 4 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/10/1994) Adventures In a World of Potatoes (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(1/23/1985) Adventures In Orbited Universe (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(2/18/1993) Adventures of Air Mixing Baxter!!! (USA, Canada, Costa Rica)(11/15/1989) Adventures of Benny the Bot (USA, Belize, Haiti, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Greece, Thailand, India, New Zealand, Palau)(7/20/1983) Adventures of Cavorto (North America)(4/12/1983) Adventures of Cavorto 2: Journey To Palau (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Trinidad And Tobago, Panama, El Salvador)(5/7/1985) Adventures of Clanker (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Panama)(8/10/1984) Adventures of Creepy Crunchers (USA, El Salvador)(5/13/1991) Adventures of Dino Riki (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK)(7/23/1989) Adventures of Metal Master (USA)(9/16/1993) Adventures of Metal Squadron (USA, Argentina, Brazil)(4/1/1987) Adventures of Rad Gravity (USA, El Salvador)(12/4/1990) Adventures of Rebankio (USA)(7/15/1991) Adventures of the Molgur Twins (USA, El Salvador)(10/22/1991) Adventures of the Power Beamer (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/13/1988) Aero Blazers (USA, El Salvador)(2/6/1984) Aero Z (USA, Curacao, El Salvador)(8/14/1993) Aero Zack (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Belize, El Salvador, UK, Ireland, Nambia)(3/3/1985) Aerobiz (USA)(9/12/1992) Agent Orange (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(10/16/1987) Agent Revolution (USA)(2/5/1984) Air Ball (USA, Canada)(6/11/1996) Air Bill (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(5/24/1992) Air Bolt (USA)(1991) Air Driver (USA)(6/13/1994) Air Gama (USA, El Salvador, Brazil)(1/25/1990) Air Gama 2 (USA, El Salvador)(3/24/1991) Air Gama 3 (USA, El Salvador)(8/21/1992) Air Gama 4 (USA)(6/7/1993) Air Heli (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Puerto Rico, Greenland, Panama, Trindad And Tobago, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Hungary, Spain, Finland, Portugal, Estonia, Denmark(as Air Strike), Scotland, Georgia, Australia, Nigeria)(2/8/1985)(7/12/1986 for Finland, Estonia, & Australia) Air Heli 2 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba(called Air Copter), Panama, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Estonia)(5/24/1986) Air Orbs (USA, Canada, Aruba(called Space War), El Salvador, UK)(12/3/1987)NOTE: Later ported to Sega Genesis 2 years later Air Strike (USA, Aruba, UK)(5/15/1984)NOTE: Different from the Sega Genesis game Air Zone 2000 (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(9/26/1988) Airborne Commander (USA, El Salvador)(7/14/1985) Airbrawl (USA, El Salvador)(9/26/1992) Airwolf (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(5/29/1989) Aladdin (USA, El Salvador)(8/11/1993) Alfred Chicken (USA, El Salvador)(5/6/1994) Alien 3 (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(10/14/1992) Alien Blaster (USA)(6/21/1990) Alien Brace (USA)(11/28/1994) Alien Demolition (USA, Canada(as Alien Blaster), Aruba, Costa Rica, El Salvador, UK, Serbia(as Space Alien Adventure), Thailand, Australia, Hawaii, Narau, Palau, Samoa(as Alien Blasters), Peru, Argentina, Brazil(as Iron Alien), Colombia, Venezuela, Chile(as Monster Attack), Bolivia, Benin, Libya, Rwanda, Algeria)(3/6/1984) Alien Realms (USA, El Salvador)(9/1/1993) Alien Souls (USA, Canada, Costa Rica(as Eternal Dark), Panama, Grenada, Honduras, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis(as Alien Soldier), UK, Hungary)(4/12/1988) All Star Basketball (USA, El Salvador)(2/12/1989) All Star Rally (USA, Canada, Mexico, Grenada, El Salvador, UK, Italy, Ireland)(7/2/1984) All Star Rally 2 (USA, Canada, Grenada, El Salvador, UK)(5/10/1986) Alloyrun (USA, El Salvador)(9/29/1988) Alpha Mission (USA, Aruba, El Salvador(as Star Bolt), UK, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Greece, Spain, Finland, Serbia, Portugal, Ireland, Turkey, Belarus, Cambodia(as Star Bolt), Thailand(as Space Tank), Australia, New Zealand(as Star Blazer), Bolivia, Africa)(11/22/1985) Alpha Mission 2 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(4/16/1991) Alpha Squad (USA, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, UK, Netherlands, Belarus, Brazil, Colombia, Bolivia)(8/22/1986) Alpine Tram Ride (USA, El Salvador)(1/1/1990) Amagon (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK)(4/18/1989) Amazing Heli(USA, Canada, Mexico(as Superheli), Aruba(as Amazing Helicopter), Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Belize, Haiti, Puerto Rico, Greenland, Panama, Grenada, Honduras, Trindad And Tobago, Curacao, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, UK, Germany, Hungary, Italy, Greece(as Hypercopter), Spain(as Helikhcopter), Russia, Finland(as Heli Force), Serbia, Portugal, Ireland, Latvia, Denmark, Sweden, Turkey, Scotland, Romania, Ukraine(as Megacopter), Georgia(as Amazing Chopper), Croatia, Belarus, South Korea, Cambodia, Thailand, Indonesia, Syria(unknwon different name as no copy has been found), Australia, New Zealand(as Air Raid, but title screen says Megacopter), Hawaii, Nauru, Palau, Samoa(as Air Raid), Peru(as Ughgcopter), Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, Venezuela, Chile, Suriname(as Megacopter, but title screen says Superheli), Bolivia, Uruguay, Benin, Libya(as Heli Patrol), Gambia, South Africa, Rwanda, Nigeria, Niger(as Megacopter), Algeria, Senegal, Swaziland, Ghana, Gabon(as Air Warrior), Angola(as Air Blaster), Togo, Cape Verde, Uganda, Egypt, Nambia, South Sudan(as World Copter), Lesotho(as Air Raider), Burkina Faso)(1/22/1983)NOTE: Launch title, & as a pack in title in USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Grenada, UK, Germany, Ireland, Turkey, & Nigeria Ambush! Super Engines (USA, El Salvador)(6/10/1983) American Gladiators (USA)(8/26/1992) Andy Bacoa Tennis (USA, Aruba(as Awesome Tennis), El Salvador(as Tennis, Anyone?), UK, Portugal, Brazil, Venezuela)(5/20/1986) Andy Bacoa Tennis '88 (USA, Aruba(as Super Tennis), El Salvador(as Outstanding Tennis), UK, Brazil)(4/2/1987) Andy Balior's Baseball (USA, Canada, Mexico(as Andy Balior Baseball), Aruba(as All Star Baseball), Costa Rica(as Baseball Championship), Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, Honduras, Curacao, El Salvador(as Superstar Baseball League), Saint Kitts And Nevis)(9/30/1984)(10/25/1984 for Canada, Haiti, & Curacao) Andy Balior's Baseball '86 (USA, Canada, Aruba(as Superstar Baseball League), El Salvador(as Superstar Baseball League), UK, Serbia(as Superstar Baseball League), Estonia(as Amazing Baseball), Ireland, Latvia(as Latvia Baseball League), Scotland(as Superstar Baseball League)(1/19/1985) Andy Balior's Baseball '87 (USA, Canada, Mexico(as Superstar Baseball), Aruba(as Superstar Baesball Team with a typo), Argentina(as Next Generation Baseball, but title screen says Nexs Generation Basebal), Brazil(as Superstar Baseball League), Togo(as A Togo Baseball Game)(8/22/1986) Andy Balior's Baseball '88 (USA, Canada, Aruba(as Amazing Baseball), El Salvador(as Superstar Baseball League '88 as Andy Balior's Baseball got released in El Salvador in 1986), UK, Estonia, South Sudan(as Superstar Baseball Heroes)(3/15/1987) Andy Balior's Baseball '89 (USA, El Salvador(as Superstar Baseball League '89), UK, Hungary, Russia(as Russia Baseball), Croatia(as Baseball Tournament), Australia(as Baseball Tournament, but title screen says Superstar Baseball League '89), Palau(as Palau Baseball Team), Peru, Brazil, Nigeria(as Nigeria Baseball), Togo(as Amazing Baseball), Cape Verde(as Superstar Baseball Mayhem)(4/11/1988, 7/27/1990 for Brazil, & Togo) Andy Balior's Baseball '90 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Honduras, Trindad And Tobago, El Salvador)(3/14/1989) Andy Balior's Baseball '91 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/16/1990) Andy Balior's Baseball '92 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/9/1991) Andy Balior's Baseball '93 (USA, Canada, EL Salvador)(5/23/1992) Andy Balior's Baseball '94 (USA, El Salvador)(8/14/1993) Andy Balior's Baseball '95 (USA, El Salvador)(7/31/1994) Andy Vabi Tennis (unlicensed)(USA)(11/22/1990) Andre Agassi Tennis (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/16/1993, 8/9/1994 for Canada) Angle Ball (USA, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(4/10/1987) Apache Raid (USA, El Salvador)(5/18/1984) Aqua Blaster (USA, Canada, Aruba(as Water Force), El Salvador(as Water Bolt), Saint Kitts And Nevis(as Base Water)(3/44/1987) Archon (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(12/5/1989) Arkista's Ring (USA, El Salvador)(6/11/1989) Arm Beam (USA, El Salvador)(6/16/1993) Arm Fighter (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama(as Arm Force), UK(as Solar Arms)(1/22/1983)NOTE: Launch title Armor Ambush Remix (USA, El Salvador)(4/11/1992) Armor Blazer (USA, Aruba(as Outpost Steel Wars), El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(1/23/1990) Armor Earth (USA, El Salvador)(8/14/1991) Artz (USA)(2/11/1996) Assault Force (USA, El Salvador)(10/8/1995) Assault Machine (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(4/30/1986) Assault Omega (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(11/30/1990) Astro Ball (USA, Canada(as Asteroid Ball), Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Haiti, Puerto Rico, Panama, Grenada(as Astro Rubber), Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Hungary(as Astro Rubber), Spain, Russia, Ireland, Thailand, India, Indonesia, Singapore(as Astro Balls), Australia, Palau)(7/3/1984)(2/18/1985 for Haiti) Atlantis Remix (USA, El Salvador)(1/28/1991) Atmos War (USA, El Salvador)(9/24/1991) Atom Blaster (USA, Mexico, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(5/10/1987) Atom Blaster 2 (USA, Saint Lucia(as Blazing Warrior), El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(4/12/1988, 6/8/1988 for Saint Lucia) Atom Power! (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/12/1986) Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (USA, El Salvador)(1/25/1992) ATV Turbo Racers (USA, El Salvador)(9/12/1994) Auto Force (USA, El Salvador)(3/5/1986) B.D.M.: Blade Drome Masters (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Panama, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, UK, Russia, Brazil, Colombia, Chile, Togo)(6/14/1988) B.Z.V.: Blaster Space Ventures (USA, El Salvador)(5/22/1992, 8/9/1993 for El Salvador) B.Z.X.: Blazing Zone X-terminal (USA, Canada, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(4/29/1990) Back To the Future (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(6/17/1986) Back To the Future Part 2 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/3/1989) Back To the Zone (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba(as Space & Time), Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Grenada, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Russia, Australia, Brazil)(8/10/1983, 9/27/1986 for UK, & Brazil) Bad Dudes (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/24/1988) Bad Street Brawler (USA, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Hungary, Greece, Russia, Australia, Palau)(6/1/1987, 6/1/1988 for Hungary) Ball Blitz (USA, El Salvador)(9/10/1991) Ball Case (USA)(12/24/1996) Ball Clash (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Belize, Panama, Grenada, Curacao, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(5/19/1987) Ball Master (USA, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Hungary, Greece, Spain, Serbia, Estonia, Latvia)(10/24/1988) NOTE: later released on Sega Genesis in North America, & Europe Ball Neon (USA, El Salvador)(7/29/1986) Ballblazer (USA, El Salvador)(6/10/1983) Ballblazer 2 (USA, El Salavdor)(2/22/1990) Ballfever (USA, El Salvador, Brazil)(8/29/1991) Balloon Galaxy (USA, El Salvador)(10/22/1986) Balloon Galaxy 2 (USA, El Salvador)(4/17/1988) Balloon Raiders (USA)(5/10/1989) Ballz 3D (USA, Panama, El Salvador)(5/10/1993) Bam! Machine Gun Space Wars (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis(as Beam Raiders))(8/21/1994, 3/10/1995 for Canada) Bang Force (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Italy, Greece, Spain, Peru, Brazil)(6/3/1987) Barbie (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(12/8/1991) Baron: the Real Estate Simulation (USA, El Salvador)(4/12/1983) Base Ball Master (USA, Canada)(4/16/1991) Base Ball World (unlicensed)(USA)(2/18/1984) Base Ball Zone (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador)(7/21/1986) Base Wars (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(8/13/1991) Base Zone (USA, Panama, El Salvador)(4/9/1995) Basketball Hyperstation (USA)(8/14/1997) Bass Masters Classic (USA)(8/16/1995) Bass Pro Experience (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador, Brazil)(7/23/1991) Bass World (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK)(8/25/1991) Bat Wars (USA, El Salvador)(9/3/1997) Batman (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(3/11/1990) Batman Forever (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/9/1995) Batman Returns (USA, El Salvador)(9/22/1990) Batman: Revenge of the Joker (USA, El Salvador)(1/14/1993) Battle Ace (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(5/27/1990) Battle Aces (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, Germany, Russia, Latvia)(2/27/1987) Battle Attack (USA, El Salvador)(7/14/1990) Battle Avenue (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/25/1986) Battle Ball (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/20/1995) Battle Blast (USA, El Salvador)(2/20/1996) Battle Blaze (USA)(1/18/1994) Battle Blazing Masters (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica, Haiti, Panama, Grenada, El Salvador)(3/16/1989) Battle Beats (USA, El Salvador)(1/17/1996) Battle Bugs (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador, UK, Greece, Brazil)(10/26/1989) Battle Cannons (USA, El Salvador)(1/17/1995, 8/22/1995 for El Salvador) Battle Cars (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(10/20/1993) Battle Cell Challenge (USA, Canada, Aruba, Saint :Lucia, Honduras, El Salvador, Hungary, Greece, Russia, Ireland, Georgia, Australia, New Zealand, Nauru, Brazil, Bolivia, Uruguay, South Africa)(4/15/1987) Battle Chess (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, Brazil, South Africa)(7/21/1988) Battle Clash (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/26/1992) Battle Commaders (USA, Mexico, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Greece, Serbia, Togo)(2/22/1986, 3/4/1987 for UK, & Togo) Battle Commando (USA, El Salvador)(5/8/1992) Battle Commando 2 (USA, El Salvador)(4/13/1993) Battle Cram (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, UK, Serbia)(8/14/1987) Battle Cruiser (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Greece, Brazil, Togo)(9/12/1987) Battle Domes (USA)(6/14/1996) Battle Dream (USA, El Salvador)(2/6/1993) Battle Fall (USA, Brazil, Bolivia, Nigeria)(5/12/1989) Battle For Normandy (USA, El Salvador)(9/16/1983) Battle Force (USA)(8/15/1983) Battle Gama (North America, UK, Germany, Italy, Spain, Russia, Turkey, Ukraine, Thailand, Indonesia, Austrailia. New Zealand, Hawaii, Samoa, Peru, Brazil, Colombia, Suriname, Bolivia, Gambia, South Africa, Nigeria, Algeria, Ghana, Cape Verde)(8/14/1985) Battle Gama 2 (North America, UK)(7/25/1988) Battle Golf (USA, El Salvador)(5/25/1995) Battle Helicopters (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(4/12/1993) Battle Hyper Mission (USA, El Salvador)(8/27/1995) Battle Jump (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, Finland, Serbia)(9/21/1984) Battle Kicker (USA)(7/14/1988) Battle Master (USA)(2/1/1997) Battle of Blitz City (North America, UK, Hungary, Italy, Serbia, Togo)(6/12/1983) Battle of Hyperspace (USA)(6/10/1987) Battle Orbs (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/15/1991) Battle Pinball Maniacs (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(3/28/1993) Battle Pilots (USA, El Salvador)(7/14/1992) Battle Soccer Masters (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(1/12/1995) Battle Soccer X-Treme (USA)(9/20/1997) Battle Space (USA, El Salvador)(3/14/1983) Battle Stream (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(5/22/1990) Battle Stream 2 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(7/14/1992) Batte Sub (North America, UK, Germany, Hungary, Spain, Finland, Serbia, Latvia, Belarus)(9/2/1983, 2/5/1985 for Panama, UK, Hungary, Finland, Latvia) Battle Submarine (USA)(6/12/1986)NOTE: Different to the Sega Genesis game Battle Subs (North America)(1/22/1983)NOTE: Launch title Battle Subs 2 (USA, El Salvador)(5/15/1985) Battle Valley (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/18/1988) Battle Warrior (North America, UK, Hungary, Latvia, Brazil)(10/26/1984) Battle Wars (USA)(3/12/1990) Battle Wars of the Dead (USA, El Salvador)(7/22/1995) Battle Worlds (USA, El Salvador)(3/19/1991, 5/26/1991 for El Salvador) Battle Zone Remix (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(7/10/1992) Battlebots (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador, Germany, Italy, Portugal, Estonia, Latvia, Sweden, South Korea, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Palau, Peru, Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, Suriname)(3/16/1983, 1/17/1985 for Sweden, South Korea, & Peru) Battleship (USA, Canada, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(4/15/1989) Battletank (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(9/12/1990) Battletank GX (USA)(11/25/1995) Battletech (USA, Canada, Honduras, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(5/12/1984)NOTE: Different from the Sega Genesis game. Battletoads (USA, El Salvador)(6/1/1991, 2/15/1992 for El Salvador) Battletoads In Battlemaniacs (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/27/1993) Battletoads/Double Dragon: the Ultimate Team (USA, El Salvador)(12/1/1993) Battlezone 2000 (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(7/21/1995) Bazooka Alex (USA, Mexico, Panama)(9/16/1987) Bazooka Assault (USA)(1/9/1998) Bazooka Masters (USA, El Salvador)(6/17/1993) BC Fighter (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador, Greece, Russia)(3/10/1986) Beach Buggy Simulator (USA, Canada, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(10/7/1988) Beaky And the Egg Snatchers (USA, Mexico, El Salvador)(9/21/1984) Beam Ace (USA, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Italy)(9/20/1985) Beam Air (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(6/14/1987) Beam Allies (USA, El Salvador)(7/25/1995) Beam Earth (USA)(3/10/1997) Beam Elements (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Brazil, Gambia, Niger)(8/22/1986, 3/14/1988 for Niger) Beam Force (USA)(2/16/1989) Beam Grace (USA, El Salvador)(4/13/1984) Beam Storm (USA)(5/12/1997) Beamrider Remix (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(1/1/1990) Beamrider Ultra (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/28/1994) Beast Troopers (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Belize, Grenada, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis(as Maniac Warriors), UK, Ireland)(4/15/1988) Beast Zoom (USA, Mexico, El Salvador)(5/13/1996) Beat the Dancin' (USA)(8/2/1997) Beauty & the Beast (USA, El Salvador)(5/20/1993) Beavis & Butt-Head (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(5/10/1994) Beavonko (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Honduras(as Night In the Crave), El Salvador, UK(as Warnight), Serbia, Latvia, Belarus)(4/20/1985, 7/22/1986 for Canada, & UK) Bee Blazer (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/22/1991) Benefactor (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Serbia, Brazil)(6/4/1987)NOTE: Not to be confused with the Sega Genesis game. Best Bowling Champions (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama(as Hyper Bowling Masters), El Salvador)(3/22/1987) Best Bowling Champions '89 (USA, El Salvador)(3/22/1988) Best Bowling Champions '90 (USA, El Salvador)(3/26/1989) Best Bowling Champions '91 (USA, El Salvador)(4/8/1990) Best of the Best: Championship Karate (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(1/27/1993) Best of Time: Amazing Football (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(6/12/1986) Best of Time: Amazing Football '88 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(6/12/1987) Best of Time: Amazing Football '89 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(6/12/1988) Best of Time: Amazing Football '90 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(7/7/1989) Best of Time: Amazing Football '91 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(7/7/1990) Best of Time: Amazing Football '92 (USA, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia(as Master Football Madness), El Salvador)(7/7/1991) Best of Time: Amazing Football '93 (USA, Mexico, El Salvador)(7/7/1992) Best of Time: Amazing Football '94 (USA, Mexico, El Salvador)(7/7/1993) Best of Time: Amazing Football '95 (USA, El Salvador)(7/7/1994) Best of Time: Amazing Football '96 (USA, El Salvador)(7/7/1995) Best of Time: Amazing Football '97 (USA)(7/7/1996) Best of Time: Amazing Football '98 (USA)(7/7/1997) Best of Time: Amazing Football '99(Cancelled) Bets (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, UK, Italy, Russia)(2/10/1984) Beyond the Galaxy (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Panama, UK, Ireland, Togo)(5/28/1987, 6/13/1987 for Costa Rica) Bible Adventures (unlicensed)(USA)(5/20/1993) Big Blasters (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/15/1993) Big Bots (North America, Hungary, Greece)(1/22/1983)NOTE: Launch title Big Event Golf (USA, El Salvador)(6/29/1992) Big Game Fishing (USA, Canada, Aruba, Haiti, Panama, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador)(2/5/1984)NOTE: Not to be confused with the C64 game. Big Golf Game (USA)(5/10/1991) Big Master Hockey (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/23/1986) Big Score Basketball! (USA, El Salvador)(8/15/1984) Big Sky Trooper (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(10/12/1995) Big Warriors (USA, Canada, Mexico, Belize, Haiti, Puerto Rico, Panama, Grenada, El Salvador(as Fight of the Master), UK, Germany, Italy, Russia, Latvia)(9/7/1984) Big Warriors 2 (USA, Mexico, Haiti, Puerto Rico)(3/19/1986) Big Wars (USA, El Salvador)(3/14/1996) Bigfoot (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/12/1990) Bigger Baddies (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/13/1990) Bigger Baddies 2: World Havoc Everywhere!!! (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/6/1992) Bike Madness (USA, El Salvador, Argentina, Suriname)(2/13/1985) Bike Vault (USA)(1/20/1997) Bike Zone (USA, Panama)(4/12/1993) Biker Clones (USA)(6/14/1991) Biker Popper (USA, El Salvador)(3/20/1995) Biker Shot (USA, Canada, Aruba, Haiti, Panama(as Ultra Bikers), El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/4/1990, 3/26/1991 for Canada, & Panama) Biker Zone (USA, Haiti, El Salvador)(4/12/1994) Bill & Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/15/1991) Bill Elliott's NASCAR Challenge (USA, El Salvador)(12/17/1991) Bill Ganver Hockey Tournament (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(3/19/1992) Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica(as Super Basketball Magic), El Salvador(as Basketball Overdrive)(11/11/1991) Bill Walsh College Football (8/14/1993) Bill Walsh College Football '95 (8/19/1994) Bill Yelvin Golf (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/25/1986) Bingo '88 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador, Hungary, Greece, Russia, Scotland, Croatia, Australia, New Zealand, Palau, Samoa, Peru, Brazil, Colombia, Bolivia, Gambia, South Africa, Algeria)(1/13/1987) Bingo '89 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil)(2/15/1988) Bingo '90 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/28/1989) Bingo '91 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/24/1990) Bingo '92 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/25/1991) Bingo '93 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/25/1992) Bingo '94 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/26/1993) Bingo '95 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(3/1/1994) Bingo '96 (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(3/1/1995) Bingo '97 (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(3/8/1996) Bingo '98 (USA)(2/27/1997) Bingo Championship (USA, El Salvador)(4/10/1995) Bingo Mania (USA)(3/10/1992) Bio-Blazer (USA, Canada, Aruba, Saint Lucia(as Omega V-Force), El Salvador)(2/13/1989) BioBash (USA)(3/15/1989) BioMechs (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(10/12/1993) Bionic Commando (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, UK, Greece)(1/1/1990) BioSouls (USA)(7/16/1996) Bird Brain (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(3/18/1985) Bismuth Action (USA, El Salvador)(5/22/1988) Bismuth Bulls (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/23/1994) Black Bass (USA)(9/20/1989) Black Gold (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(3/15/1992) Black Hornet (USA, El Salvador)(7/22/1992) Blackjack (USA, El Salvador)(6/17/1991) Blade Air (USA, El Salvador)(9/25/1993) Blade Gama (USA, El Salvador)(12/4/1983) Blade Master (USA, El Salvador, Brazil)(10/4/1986) Blade Zone (USA, Greenland, Trinidad And Tobago, Curacao, El Salvador)(2/18/1985)NOTE: Not to be confused with the Sega Genesis game. Blades of Cruise (USA, El Salvador)(8/29/1995) Blades of Farland (USA, El Salvador)(5/8/1992) Blades of KBX (USA)(3/19/1993) Blades of Pepper (USA, El Salvador)(11/19/1993) Blades of Steel (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador, UK, Greece, Brazil, Colombia)(2/10/1989) Blades of Time (USA, Canada)(2/11/1994) Blast Control (USA)(4/15/1990) Blast Zone (USA, El Salvador)(7/25/1993) Blaster Ball (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(1/1/1990) Blaster Ball 2 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador)(3/15/1991) Blaster Ball 3 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador)(3/18/1992) Blaster Ball 3 Deluxe Edition (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador)(5/8/1992) Blaster Ball 4 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador)(3/7/1993) Blaster Ball 5 (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(3/7/1994) Blaster Ball Deluxe (USA)(2/10/1990) Blaster Ball Deluxe 2 (USA)(3/28/1990) Blaster Ball Hockey (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(7/10/1995) Blaster Ball Hyperstation (USA, El Salvador)(7/12/1995) Blaster Ball Special Edition (USA, El Salvador)(8/24/1990) Blaster Ball Trails (USA)(6/19/1997) Blaster Ball: Champion Edition (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/15/1990) Blaster Master (USA, El Salvador)(3/15/1989) Blaster Orbs (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador)(9/12/1985) Blaster Rock (USA, El Salvador)(2/13/1994) Blaster Space (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Serbia)(7/10/1985) Blaster Team (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(8/21/1988) Blaster Zones (USA, Canada, Mexico, Haiti, Puerto Rico, El Salvador, UK, Russia, Estonia, Brazil)(10/13/1984) Blasteria (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador)(7/23/1988) Blasteria 2 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/28/1990) Blasting Air (USA, Aruba)(5/18/1984) Blasting Inc. (USA, Canada, El Salvador(as Mega Blast Soldiers), UK, Germany)(5/11/1985) Blaze Ace (USA, El Salvador)(8/17/1991) Blaze Adam (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(11/4/1987) Blaze Arrows (USA, El Salvador)(7/28/1989) Blaze Dome (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(3/19/1996) Blaze Wars (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(10/14/1993) Blazer Bombers (USA, El Salvador)(6/18/1983) Blazer Earth (USA, El Salvador)(7/24/1995) Blazing Star (USA)(3/16/1997) Blizzard Pass (USA, Canada, Aruba, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Hungary, Spain, Turkey, Brazil, Colombia)(8/12/1986, 3/11/1987 for Canada, & El Salvador, & 5/20/1987 for Brazil) Block Ace (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica(as Open Blocks), Haiti, Grenada, Curacao(as Blockerion), UK, Germany, Hungary, Greece)(3/16/1984) Block Zone (cancelled, set for release in the USA on 9/12/1998) Blood Wars (USA, El Salvador, Brazil)(8/13/1988) Blue Marlin (USA, El Salvador)(5/23/1992) Blue Zachary (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Russia, Turkey(as Blaster Zachary), Belarus, Australia, New Zealand, Palau, Samoa, Colombia)(3/18/1987) BMX Airmaze (USA)(6/21/1997) BMX Avenue Racing (USA, El Salvador)(4/29/1995) BMX Blast (USA, El Salvador)(2/19/1991) BMX Racer (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/17/1987) BMX Zone (USA)(11/20/1997) Bo Jackson Baseball (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador)(10/6/1991) Bobby Is Going Home Remix (USA, El Salvador)(4/18/1990) Boing! (North America, UK, Greece, Serbia)(4/7/1983, 6/1/1984 for Europe) Bonanza Mode (USA, El Salvador, UK, Russia, Latvia)(9/18/1984, 7/26/1987 for Russia) Bonanza Raid (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/3/1994) Bonk Up the Head (USA, El Salvador, Scotland, Croatia, Australia, New Zealand, Samoa(as Bonk World), Brazil(as Bonk: Bata Tudo), South Africa)(3/19/1984) Bonkers (USA)(1/18/1995) Boppin' (USA, El Salvador)(7/4/1990) Bouncy Balls (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(6/27/1996) Boxing (North America, UK, Hungary, Italy, Russia, Serbia, Argentina, Brazil, Suriname, South Africa, Rwanda, Algeria)(4/16/1983) Boxing Legends of the Ring (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador(as Awesome Boxing)(9/4/1993, 3/16/1994 for Canada) Boxing Mania (USA, El Salvador, Chile, Australia, Samoa)(2/1/1985) Boxing Masters (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/19/1991) Brain Bylines (USA, El Salvador)(1/7/1996) Brain Killer (USA, El Salvador)(11/27/1993) Brain War (USA, Mexico, El Salvador, Brazil)(5/18/1990) Bram Stoker's Dracula (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador)(9/18/1993) Brett Burken Tennis (USA, El Salvador)(10/15/1984) Brett Gandorva Bowling (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/16/1993) Brian Dengo's Power Boxing (USA, El Salvador)(4/2/1984) Brian Jack's Superstar Challenge (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(10/17/1985) Briscola (USA, El Salvador)(3/21/1988) Brutal Movin' (USA)(10/25/1997) Bubba N' Stix (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(5/7/1994) Bubble And Squeak (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(3/26/1994) Bubble Beans (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador, Brazil)(7/8/1991) Bubble Butter (USA)(9/22/1997) Bubble Dome (USA)(1/6/1998) Bubble Mechs (USA, El Salvador)(2/27/1995) Bubble Quartz (USA, Canada(as Bubble!), El Salvador, UK, Argentina, Brazil)(10/14/1985) Bubble Zone (USA)(3/18/1996) Bubsy 2 (USA, El Salvador)(10/28/1994) Bubsy In Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/7/1993) Budokan Spirits (USA, El Salvador)(4/9/1989) Bull Rampage (USA, El Salvador)(5/25/1986) Bull Rampage 2: Return of the Horrible Bulls (USA, El Salvador(as simply Bull Rampage 2)(7/14/1987) Bumper Bash (USA, El Salvador)(5/20/1983) Bumper Car Challenge (unlicensed)(USA)(9/12/1988) Burgertime 2 (USA)(9/12/1990) Burgertime Remix (USA, El Salvador)(5/18/1993) Burning Dome (USA)(3/1/1987) Burning Rails (USA)(5/18/1994) Bust-A-Move (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(3/11/1995) Bust-A-Move 2 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/18/1996) Buster Blast (USA, El Salvador)(6/23/1984) Buster Brains (USA)(1/7/1996) Byline Busters (USA, El Salvador)(4/17/1993) Byline Sword (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/18/1996) Byline Terminal (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador, UK, Colombia)(11/8/1984) C5: Turbo Racing (USA, El Salvador)(6/28/1990) Cad Cam Warrior (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, Panama, El Salvador)(4/19/1984) Cadaver (USA, El Salvador)(9/5/1990) Caesar's Palace (USA)(3/17/1993) Caliber.50 (USA, El Salvador, UK, Brazil, Togo)(9/16/1989) California Games (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(5/18/1988) California Games 2 (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(8/14/1991) California Speed (USA)(1/19/1998) Cannon Blast! (USA, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(4/18/1986) Cannon Corridors (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Panama, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador)(6/18/1984) Cannon Fodder (USA, El Salvador)(2/9/1994) Cannon Warzone (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(11/3/1995) Cannon Xenon (USA, El Salvador)(1/28/1992) Capcom's Football Wars (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/18/1987) Capcom's MVP Football (USA, El Salvador)(10/12/1993) Capcom's Ultra Baseball (USA, Panama, El Salvador)(5/28/1988) Capcom's Ultra Baseball '90 (USA, Panama, El Salvador)(6/12/1989) Capcom's Warzone of Hockey (USA, El Salvador)(12/8/1985) Captain America (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/18/1993) Captain Blaster-O (USA)(9/14/1997) Captain Bones (USA)(5/8/1991) Captain Dare Devil (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(3/19/1984, 7/12/1984 for Aruba, & UK) Captain Quadro (USA, El Salvador)(3/9/1990) Captain Real (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(7/8/1988) Captain Skyhawk (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/7/1990) Captron (USA, El Salvador)(8/9/1989) Car Crash Master (USA)(7/12/1986) Car Force (USA, El Salvador)(3/26/1992) Carrier Command (USA, El Salvador)(7/19/1994) Castle Corps (USA, El Salvador)(2/8/1992) Castlevania (USA, Canada, Saint Lucia, Grenada, Panama, El Salvador)(1/22/1987) Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(4/17/1988) Castlevania 3: Dracula's Deadly Curse (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(7/26/1990) Castlevania 4 (USA)(12/4/1991) CBS Thursday Night Football (USA, El Salvador)(9/8/1992) CBS Thursday Night Football: Limited Edition (USA, El Salvador)(9/11/1992) Center Pool (USA)(5/5/1996) Center Runner (USA, El Salvador)(2/18/1993) Century Beyond the War (USA, El Salvador)(10/8/1984) Chalk Board (USA, El Salvador)(8/25/1990) Challenge of Nexar (USA, El Salvador)(1/22/1983)NOTE: Launch Title Champion Baseball Masters (USA, El Salvador)(4/22/1985) Champion Basketball (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/28/1983) Champion Basketball Slammers (cancelled, set for release in USA on 2/7/1998) Champions Zoomin' NHL Hockey (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(7/14/1991) Championship ATV Racing (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador, UK, Hungary)(3/25/1985) Championship Football Wars (USA, Grenada, El Salvador)(5/11/1987) Championship Hockey League (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Brazil(as Super Hockey 2))(8/10/1988) Championship Mega Baseball (USA)(4/12/1997) Championship X-Treme Football (USA, El Salvador)(3/16/1995) Chaos Works (USA, Canada, Aruba, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, UK)(9/5/1986) Chatterbee (USA)(9/6/1983) Chess World (USA, El Salvador)(3/27/1990) Chessmaster (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador, Brazil)(1/24/1990) Chiller (USA)(3/7/1991) Chin Dice (USA, Canada, Panama)(10/4/1986) China Syndrome (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Argentina, Brazil)(8/14/1983) Chip's Challenge (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Brazil)(1/1/1992) Choplifter (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador, UK, Italy, Russia, Finland)(10/22/1986) Choplifter 2 (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador)(4/15/1990) Choplifter 3 (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(6/26/1994) Chopper Zone (USA)(5/1/1997) Chrono Base (USA, El Salvador)(2/30/1996) Chuck Chicken (USA, El Salvador)(12/8/1984) Cisco Power (USA, El Salvador)(7/14/1986) City Connection (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/13/1988) City Storm (USA, El Salvador)(9/2/1985) Classic Chess (USA, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(4/19/1991) Clay Ray (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(8/14/1994) Clayzone (USA, El Salvador)(5/15/1996) Clayzone 2 (USA)(4/8/1997) Clenz Metal (USA)(2/16/1997) Cliff Force (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, UK, Italy, Russia)(8/12/1984) Cliffhanger (USA, Canada, Mexico, Panama, El Salvador)(1/20/1994) Clock It (USA, El Salvador, Brazil, Colombia, Uruguay)(5/10/1986) Cloud Kingdoms (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(4/12/1990) Coaster Mania (USA, El Salvador)(3/26/1991) Cobra Vault (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(1//23/1995) Cobra War 3000 (USA, El Salvador)(4/27/1992) Coco Notes (USA, El Salvador)(7/9/1984) Coco Nuts (USA)(7/8/1983) Coil Cop (USA, El Salvador)(5/30/1987) College Football USA '96 (USA)(8/20/1995) College Football USA '97 (USA)(8/3/1996) College Football USA '98 (USA)(8/21/1997) College Slam (USA, El Salvador)(2/27/1996) Combat Arena Warriors (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia, Haiti, El Salvador)(5/12/1985) Combat Zone 2000 (USA, El Salvador)(2/18/1989) Commando Raid (USA, El Salvador)(2/17/1983) Condor Attack (USA, Canada, Belize, Puerto Rico, El Salvador, UK)(5/10/1983, 11/2/1989 for UK) Conflict (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(3/14/1990) Conflict On Mars (USA, El Salvador)(4/26/1987) Confuzion (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(7/24/1985) Conquest of the Crystal Palace (USA, El Salvador)(10/17/1990) Conquest of the Eternal Zone (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(5/12/1984) Contra (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Greece)(7/24/1987) Contra 2: Super Contra (USA, Canada, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Panama, El Salvador)(2/3/1989) Contra 3: the Alien Wars (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/28/1992) Contra Force (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/26/1992) Contra: Hard Corps (USA, El Salvador)(8/12/1994) Convoy Balls (USA, El Salvador)(11/26/1994) Convoy Raider (USA, El Salvador, Greece)(2/19/1988) Convoy Warrior (USA)(2/1/1990) Cool Spot (USA, Haiti, El Salvador)(4/18/1993) Cool World (USA, El Salvador)(6/22/1993) Core Attack (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador)(10/23/1991) Core Cubes (USA)(6/19/1997) Corn Attacks (USA)(9/20/1997) Cosmic Beam (USA, El Salvador)(11/16/1992) Cosmic Commuter (USA, El Salvador)(7/14/1984) Cosmic Deep Run (USA)(3/15/1996) Cosmic Radon (USA, Canada, Haiti)(8/12/1994) Cosmic Storm Blazer (USA, El Salvador)(10/3/1990) Cosmic Volleyball (USA, El Salvador)(4/27/1996) Cotton (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(6/20/1991) Countdown (USA, El Salvador)(8/25/1995) Crazy Bob (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador, Thailand, Australia, Argentina)(4/9/1986) Crazy Carriers (USA, Canada, El Salvador, Australia)(2/13/1988) Crazy Caveman (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(4/2/1983) Crazy Comet Smashers (USA, Canada, Aruba, Haiti, El Salvador)(7/12/1989) Crazy Comets (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(8/12/1985) Crazy House (USA, El Salvador)(8/25/1993) Crazy Painter (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador, UK)(7/6/1985) Creatures of the Northern Side (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador, Brazil, Colombia)(7/12/1987) Crickets (USA, El Salvador, Brazil)(3/20/1990) Crillion (USA, El Salvador)(5/17/1988) Crime Depth (USA, El Salvador)(7/29/1993) Crisis Blaster (USA, Canada, Mexico)(8/12/1984) Crisis Mountain (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, Puerto Rico, Grenada, Curacao, El Salvador)(8/12/1983) Crossbow (USA, El Salvador)(4/10/1984) Crusher (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(6/27/1990) Crypto Chess (USA, El Salvador)(10/18/1985) Crypto Depth (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador, UK, Germany, Greece, Spain, Estonia, South Korea, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Hawaii, Nauru, Peru, Argentina(as Critical Zone), Venezuela, Suriname, Benin, Libya, South Africa, Rwanda, Niger, Gabon)(9/12/1984) Crystal Boulders (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(9/20/1987) Crystal Bubbles (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Spain, Estonia, Australia)(5/2/1983, 7/12/1983 for USA, Canada, & El Salvador, 9/6/1984 for UK, Spain, & Estonia, & 9/3/1985 for Australia) Crystal Fighter (USA, Canada, Haiti, Trinidad And Tobago, El Salvador)(6/10/1984) Crystal Fleet (USA, El Salvador)(2/29/1991) Crystal Gama (USA, El Salvador)(7/23/1985) Crystalis (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(7/8/1990) Cube Mode (USA, Puerto Rico, El Salvador)(10/28/1988) Cube Storm (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Haiti, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(9/26/1991) Curse of Ra (USA, El Salvador)(4/18/1990) Curse of the Secret Castle (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/17/1988) Cyber Blaster (USA, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(5/10/1987) Cyber Stone (USA)(8/12/1986) Cyberball (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(12/8/1991) CyberBlocks (USA, El Salvador)(2/24/1990) Cybernoid: the Fighting Machine (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(8/12/1988) Cyberzone (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/3/1983) Cynexian (USA, El Salvador)(7/19/1985) Danny Sullivan's Indy Heat (USA, Mexico, Aruba, Saint Lucia, Puerto Rico, El Salvador)(8/15/1992) Danny Tenvar's Super Disc Golf Challenge (USA, Mexico, El Salvador, Brazil)(9/15/1986) Dark Force (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, UK, Russia, Thailand, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil)(2/2/1985) Darkman (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(10/13/1991) Dash Galaxy In the Asylum System (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/8/1990) Data East Grand Prix (USA, Canada, Mexico, El Salvador)(9/15/1986) Data East Tennis Challenge (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/27/1989) Data East's Basketball Tournament (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador)(7/3/1984) Data Fall (USA, El Salvador)(5/20/1995) Data Smasher (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(7/18/1992) David Benzer's IndyCar Challenge (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(4/12/1986) David Frabber Tennis (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, El Salvador)(2/15/1992) Davy: King of the Wild Frontier (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Germany)(9/12/1985) Days of Doom (USA, Canada, Haiti, El Salvador)(4/20/1988) Days of Thunder (USA, Canada, Mexico, Saint Lucia, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/15/1990) Days of Voltage (USA, Saint Lucia, El Salvador)(4/3/1987, 8/12/1987 for USA, & El Salvador) Dead End (USA, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(5/27/1988) Deadly Base (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/12/1995) Deadly Base 2 (USA, El Salvador)(7/4/1996) Deadly Canyons (USA, Canada, Aruba, Costa Rica, Haiti, El Salvador)(8/14/1984) Deadly Crusher (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(9/22/1987) Deadly Space (USA)(1/2/1998) Deadly Voltage (USA, El Salvador)(2/13/1996) Death Blaster 2800 A.D. (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, El Salvador)(4/19/1985) Death Or Glory (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, UK)(7/12/1987) Death Patrol (USA, Canada, El Salvador, UK, Hungary)(10/9/1984) Death Trap (USA, Aruba, El Salvador, Argentina)(1/1/1984) Death Wake (USA, El Salvador)(2/26/1986) DeathStorm (USA, El Salvador)(9/12/1995) Deception Force (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(5/7/1993) Deception Helium (USA, El Salvador)(2/19/1997) Decton (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Haiti, Panama, Curacao, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis, Brazil)(4/27/1990) Deep Down Into the Ground (USA, Canada, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(3/14/1990) Deep Eternal (USA, El Salvador)(10/23/1995) Deep Space: Operation Copernicus (USA, El Salvador, UK, Greece, Russia, Scotland, Croatia, Australia, New Zealand, Samoa)(6/12/1987) Deep Triangle (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/29/1996) Delta (USA, Canada, Mexico, Costa Rica, Saint Lucia(as Mega Force Commandos), El Salvador(as Air Space Supremacy)(4/24/1987, 5/3/1987 for Mexico, 8/19/1987 for El Salvador, & 3/4/1991 for Saint Lucia) Delta Ball (USA, El Salvador)(3/12/1993) Delta Voyage (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, El Salvador, UK, Spain)(6/21/1984) Disc Golf Mania (USA, Mexico, Costa Rica, El Salvador)(2/8/1991) Disc Golf Wizard (USA, El Salvador)(2/19/1997) Ditrinius (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(8/29/1993) Dive Bomb! (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(7/15/1992) Dive Bombing Force (USA, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(8/23/1990) Dizzy Dice (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(6/23/1987, 4/3/1988 for USA, & Aruba, 5/10/1987 for El Salvador, & 3/2/1990 for Canada) DJ Puff (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/15/1992, 6/7/1992 for El Salvador) Dodge It! Power of the Flying Skeets (USA, El Salvador)(10/16/1996) Domination 2000 (USA, El Salvador)(4/27/1990, 8/9/1990 for USA) Domination of the Glabberius (USA, Haiti, Curcao, El Salvador)(5/2/1986) Doom Troopers: the Mutant Chronicles (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(6/16/1995) Dots And Boxes: Game For Patient Players (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Costa Rica, Belize, Panama, El Salvador)(8/26/1983, 5/11/1984 for Canada, & Panama) Double Ball Challenge (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(4/18/1995) Double Core (USA, El Salvador)(7/27/1997) Double Dare (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(4/9/1990) Double Dragon (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Haiti, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Greece)(7/24/1988, 5/3/1989 for Mexico, UK, & Greece) Double Dragon 2: the Revenge (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(1/8/1990) Double Dragon 3: the Rosetta Stones (USA, Canada, Panama, El Salvador)(2/16/1991) Double Dragon 5: the Shadow Falls (USA, El Salvador)(8/12/1994) Double Dribbe (USA, Canada, Mexico, Curacao, Panama, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/2/1997) Double Formation (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(10/23/1992) Double Heat (USA, El Salvador)(7/13/1995) Double Storm (USA, El Salvador)(8/4/1991) Down And Rough (USA, Aruba, El Salvador)(5/20/1995) Dr.Blitz (USA, Canada, Curacao, El Salvador)(5/7/1989) Dr.Chaos (USA, Canada, Aruba, El Salvador)(10/15/1988) Dr.Fire (USA, Panama, El Salvador)(4/12/1985, 6/3/1985 for USA) Dr. Jekyll And Mr.Hyde (USA, Canada, Aruba, Panama, El Salvador)(4/1/1989) Dr.Mad (USA, El Salvador)(8/25/1993) Drag Race Simulator (USA, El Salvador)(4/17/1996) Drag Race Simulator 2 (USA, El Salvador)(5/20/1997) Dragon Boiler (USA, El Salvador)(9/3/1996) Dragon Force 3000 (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(5/13/1994) Dragon Hawk (USA, Canada, Belize, El Salvador, Saint Kitts And Nevis)(10/17/1983) Drillin' Ripper (USA, El Salvador)(4/23/1992) Drilling Blaster (USA, Canada, Mexico, Aruba, Belize, Panama, El Salvador, UK, Hungary, Russia, Serbia, Brazil(as Drill!), South Africa, Togo)(7/13/1983, 9/2/1983 for Canada, & Panama, 6/12/1985 for Mexico, Aruba, UK, Serbia, & South Africa) Drilling Bold! (USA, Canada, El Salvador)(2/16/1990) Drive To Snavuno (USA, El Salvador)(4/10/1987) Reception In North America, the system saw very high praise for its great launch line up, comfortable controller, & more. The system got 5 awards in the mid 1980s, & 2 in the 1990s there too. Several other countries also had it praised as well. Hardware The Beamtec Hyperstation used the standard top loader style in a dark blue color design. I ran out of ideas for outside part, so the rest is inside the system. *CPU: Taiwanbyte 72000(running 4.823 MHz on NTSC versions & 4.269 on PAL versions) *42KB onboard work of RAM(many games expanded that) *System uses a TPP(Technology Picture Processor) which has 20KBs of video RAM, 18KBs to store colors, & tile goes up to 240 sprites on screen. The rest of it is 3 times the NES's amount except for these next ones. *The standard amount of a system is 1,128 horizontal pixels by 1,594 vertical pixels *The system has a color palette of 7,964 colors & 187 grays *S-Video, RGB, RCA, DMS-59, Composite, RGBI *Sound channels include 3 pulse channels with 29 pulse width settings, 2 triangle wave generators, 2 noise channels, 2 beeper channels(also seen on ZX Spectrum computers), 2 FM channels, 2 sawtooth channels, 4 square channels, & 3 sample channels Controllers The standard controller has a rounded shape to it with start, & select buttons in the middle, an 8 directional D-pad, 4 main buttons, & 2 shoulder buttons on top which is very similar to the standard SNES controller. Several controller add-ons exist like: *Mega Blaster *Pal-Bot *Excerise Master *Glovio *Baseball Batter *Steering Master *Beamtec 8-Controller Blaster *TurboStation *Flight Hawk *Keyboard Master *Internet Hyperstation *Hardcore Disk Writer Testing Systems Since they're like the NES test stations(excpet they were always made even in its 1st day), I'l skip this. Category:Consoles